A fuel injector for fuel-injection systems of internal combustion engines is known from the document DE 199 50 761 A1. The known fuel injector includes a valve needle that interacts with a valve-seat surface to form a sealing seat. An armature engaging at the valve needle is movably guided on the valve needle and damped with the aid of an elastomer ring made from an elastomeric material. A planar support ring, which axially supports the elastomer ring in the region of an outlet of a fuel duct of the armature, is situated between the elastomer ring and the armature. A lateral cover of the elastomer ring may also be provided here, which allows for the use of an elastomer having high internal damping and therefore a relatively low modulus of elasticity.